Nos grands moments de solitudes
by yumi abyssia
Summary: On a tous déjà eu un GRAND moment de solitude Yumi, Elliot, Léo et bien d'autres y compris, ça nous est tous déjà arrivé et Lutwige va en faire les frais … drable s Petits délires et Grands moment de solitude , toujours en humour , sont au rendez vous !
1. 1 Danse de folie

**Disclamer** : Elliot et Léo sont à Mochizuki-sama et Yuno est à Sakae Esuno, et Yumi ? C'est moi évidemment ^^

**Genre :** Humour et peut être Romance

**Rating :** K / K+

_**Nos grands moments de solitude et nos petits délires**___

On a tous déjà eu un GRAND moment de solitude Yumi, Elliot, Léo et bien d'autres y compris, ça nous est tous déjà arrivé et Lutwige va en faire les frais … drable(s)

_Jeudi, Danse avec Mister Roseau._

Je déteste la danse, je n'en ai pas l'air, mais je suis timide avec ceux que je ne connais pas très bien, d'habitude je ne danse que devant Elliot, Leo et Yuno.

Yuno, c'est ma meilleure amie 16 ans (comme moi ^^) et toutes ses dents, les cheveux roses, gentille, jolie et intelligente c'est (avec moi évidemment) une des stars du lycée, malheureusement c'est aussi parce que c'est une grosse psychopathe ^^…(1)

On a essayé toutes les techniques possibles et inimaginables pour éviter le cours de danse, car la semaine dernière on n'était pas passée devant le prof, et on n'avait pas vraiment envie non plus.

Je pourrais peut être « faire semblant » d'avoir des nausées et d'avoir mal au ventre, m'enfin ça ne serait pas totalement faux, vu que j'ai ses symptômes depuis hier lui avais je proposé

Au pire je pourrais essayer de me briser la cheville objecta yuno

Nan ça fait maal

Rho, chochotte

Bref les heures passèrent et finalement nous arrivâmes au fameux cours de sport :

Mais nous ne devions pas danser une petite chorégraphie imaginée par nous mais la ….. Macaréna.

La consigne est : Mettez vous par groupes de quatre et avec la chorégraphie de la macaréna vous devez à un moment être à « l'unisson « (tous ensemble), « en cascade « (il y en a un qui comment et des qu'il a fini c'est au suivant) et « canon »

Bon d'accord ….

Bon courage les enfants ! nous lança joyeusement notre professeur

Léo et Elliot se sont mis ensemble avec deux autres garçons.

Nous on n'a même pas eues le temps de décider.

Il ne restait que 3 groupes de 3 filles , moi et Yuno on a du se séparer.

Alors avec Flora, Lucie Julia et moi on imagina notre petite chorée avec pour thème la macaréna, bref on stresse, on danse et on ne fait pas du tout attention aux autres, grossière erreur…

A un moment, avec Lucie je me retrouve dos au bureau du professeur, Flora et Julia sont faces à nous ET …

Julia nous regarde en disant : vous savez que tout le monde s'est assis et qu'il ne reste plus que nous !

Moi et Lucie, dans un accord parfait, on se retourna et on découvrit en effet que sur la piste de danse i plus que nous, seules.

Les élèves et le prof étaient morts de rires

Ha, ha, riez pendant qu'il en est encore temps

Nous sommes parties nous assoir et je me suis callée contre le mur en boudant.

Finalement, ça s'est bien passé personne ne c'est moque de nous à part quand à la fin Flora a sautée en hurlant macarena …

Tout est bien qui finit bien mais quand même s'étaient un grand, grand moment de solitude, je le sais car ça m'est vraiment arrivé !

-Nan, mais c'est vrai cette histoire, elle m'est réellement arrivée, et ce n'est pas drôle du tout …

Et vous l'avez peut-être reconnue mais c'est Yuno Gasai de Mirai Nikki ^^

Mettez des rewiews !

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu …


	2. 2 Anglais où comment se taper la honte

**Disclamer** : Elliot et Léo sont à Mochizuki-sama et Yuno est à Sakae Esuno, et Yumi ? C'est moi évidemment ^^

**Genre :** Humour et peut être Romance

**Rating :** K / K+

_Anglais avec Miss Sun 9 heures (matin)_

Notre prof d'anglais est super bizarre, elle ne connait pas la phrase « l'anglais est ludique » quand on ne comprend pas un mot en anglais, elle nous l'explique en …. Anglais !

Bon les enfants, écoutez ce diadoque (NDA : je vous traduis mais en vrai c'est tout en anglais)

"Hello, David "

"Good morning, Sophie"

Maintenant à vous ! dit la prof avec son accent plus qu'américain

Marion et Clémence

« Hello Marion »

« Good morning Clémence »

Dans ma tète je priais fortement pour qu'elle ne m'interroge pas ...

Laurent et Elliot

« Hello Laurent »

« Good morning Sophie «

« Sophie » est tu sure ? Le questionna la prof

Ben, oui c'est quoi le problème

Nan, rien Laurent

Je riais sous cape, il appelle Elliot Nightray, »Sophie », il va se faire tuer …

J'entends déjà les réprimandes d'Elliot

Nan, mais comment ose tu ? Je m'appelle Elliot Nightray et non « Sophie »

C'est ce qu'est dit dans l'énoncé répondit Laurent innocemment

Elliot chauffe comme une cocotte minute, ce n'est pas bon ça.

Ha ben tiens la pression retombe, heureusement pour l'autre.

J'aurai une petite morale pour Elliot : Les gens bouillonnant ne sont pas des cadeaux…

Tu sais quoi Laurent j'ai le sentiment que tu ne pars pas gagnant !

Bizarrement, c'est arrivé à un garçon de ma classe !

Si vous avez des histoires où des commandes à me faire, n'hésiter pas …

Merci d'avoir lu, mettez des rewiews …


	3. 3 Désorganisation

**Disclamer** : Elliot et Léo sont à Mochizuki-sama et Yuno est à Sakae Esuno, et Yumi ? C'est moi évidemment ^^

**Genre :** Humour et peut être Romance

**Rating :** K / K+

_**Nos grands moments de solitude et nos petits délires**___

On a tous déjà eu un GRAND moment de solitude Yumi, Elliot, Léo et bien d'autres y compris, ça nous est tous déjà arrivé et Lutwige va en faire les frais … drable(s)

_Jeudi, Danse avec Mister Roseau._

Je déteste la danse, je n'en ai pas l'air, mais je suis timide avec ceux que je ne connais pas très bien, d'habitude je ne danse que devant Elliot, Leo et Yuno.

Yuno, c'est ma meilleure amie 16 ans (comme moi ^^) et toutes ses dents, les cheveux roses, gentille, jolie et intelligente c'est (avec moi évidemment) une des stars du lycée, malheureusement c'est aussi parce que c'est une grosse psychopathe ^^…(1)

On a essayé toutes les techniques possibles et inimaginables pour éviter le cours de danse, car la semaine dernière on n'était pas passée devant le prof, et on n'avait pas vraiment envie non plus.

Je pourrais peut être « faire semblant » d'avoir des nausées et d'avoir mal au ventre, m'enfin ça ne serait pas totalement faux, vu que j'ai ses symptômes depuis hier lui avais je proposé

Au pire je pourrais essayer de me briser la cheville objecta yuno

Nan ça fait maal

Rho, chochotte

Bref les heures passèrent et finalement nous arrivâmes au fameux cours de sport :

Mais nous ne devions pas danser une petite chorégraphie imaginée par nous mais la ….. Macaréna.

La consigne est : Mettez vous par groupes de quatre et avec la chorégraphie de la macaréna vous devez à un moment être à « l'unisson « (tous ensemble), « en cascade « (il y en a un qui comment et des qu'il a fini c'est au suivant) et « canon »

Bon d'accord ….

Bon courage les enfants ! nous lança joyeusement notre professeur

Léo et Elliot se sont mis ensemble avec deux autres garçons.

Nous on n'a même pas eues le temps de décider.

Il ne restait que 3 groupes de 3 filles , moi et Yuno on a du se séparer.

Alors avec Flora, Lucie Julia et moi on imagina notre petite chorée avec pour thème la macaréna, bref on stresse, on danse et on ne fait pas du tout attention aux autres, grossière erreur…

A un moment, avec Lucie je me retrouve dos au bureau du professeur, Flora et Julia sont faces à nous ET …

Julia nous regarde en disant : vous savez que tout le monde s'est assis et qu'il ne reste plus que nous !

Moi et Lucie, dans un accord parfait, on se retourna et on découvrit en effet que sur la piste de danse i plus que nous, seules.

Les élèves et le prof étaient morts de rires

Ha, ha, riez pendant qu'il en est encore temps

Nous sommes parties nous assoir et je me suis callée contre le mur en boudant.

Finalement, ça s'est bien passé personne ne c'est moque de nous à part quand à la fin Flora a sautée en hurlant macarena …

Tout est bien qui finit bien mais quand même s'étaient un grand, grand moment de solitude, je le sais car ça m'est vraiment arrivé !

-Nan, mais c'est vrai cette histoire, elle m'est réellement arrivée, et ce n'est pas drôle du tout …

Et vous l'avez peut-être reconnue mais c'est Yuno Gasai de Mirai Nikki ^^

Mettez des rewiews !

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu …


End file.
